


Send Your Baddest Bitch

by Lance_the_fuckboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Trans Male Character, and probably smut in the future, hot pizza boys, ill add the tags for that if it happens I guess, ill put warnings before and after it tho, lazy college kids, there's like one panic attack so warning for that too, trans boy hanamaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_the_fuckboy/pseuds/Lance_the_fuckboy
Summary: that one post where they put "send ur baddest bitch" in the special requests for the pizza and then they do sedn the baddest bitchits that but with one of the most underrated ships in haikyuu bye





	1. Shakespeare was a huge memer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lance_the_fuckboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_the_fuckboy/gifts).



> "Pluto don't you have a klance fic you never finished"  
> shhh  
> also idk how to continue it so if you read it and want more sorry fam im prolly not gonna finish it uwu  
> anyway  
> i have  
> a very limited knowledge of shakespeare plays and I should probably research them a bit but i dont want to so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makki really likes Shakespeare  
> He's read romeo and juliette and he's a firm believer that willy wrote it as a joke (as am I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just a junior in highschool so like if any of these college things i write about are inaccurate u gotta tell me

     Hanamaki pauses in his typing to rub at his eyes. They feel dry from staring at the screen for so long and his fingers ache from the nonstop typing.  _Fucking hell why did I wait until the last minute to fucking write this. I am,,,,,suffering._

     He groans and leans back against the overstuffed cushions of his couch. He looks down to the ferret in his lap and picks her up, letting her climb up to his shoulder. "I need sustenance, Peachy," he mumbles to the sleepy ferret. She climbs down from his shoulder, nosing interestedly at the screen before returning to the pillow next to him. With a few clicks he's pulled up the local pizza place's website. He chews on the inside of his cheek as he starts to fill out his order. He turns to the ferret next to him, dozing on the pillow. "Should we get cheese sticks?" He, of course, get's no reply. She is a ferret of course and, generally speaking, ferrets don't speak. Especially if they are sleeping. Makki shrugs. "Cheese sticks it is." 

     He looks at the plain white text box, labelled "Special Requests" and thinks for a moment. _I've already told them to write a joke, to make it shaped like a heart, and to make a pepe-roni pizza. And they refused all three._ He purses his lips and shrugs before typing out a request anyway.

**Send ur baddest bitch ;***

_Fourth time's a charm_ , he thinks to himself as he submits the order and fills out the payment info.

     He goes back to typing his essay with lots of silent complaining. Though, despite all his complaining, he only has around three pages left after this one, and it's not due until next week. Really, he's not doing too bad. Still, it doesn't mean he  _wants_ to do it. He closes the tab after another paragraph of text, deciding his brain has done too much thinking in the past three hours. He needs a break.

     He pulls up twitter instead, scrolling through his friends tweets. Half of them are just Tooru and Iwaizumi fawning over each other (mostly Tooru). He rolls his eyes but smiles and re-tweets a few anyway. They're cute. He pouts a little at a picture Tooru posted.

     He's hiding half of his face beneath the covers, but you can still see that he's smiling brightly where he's rested on Iwaizumi's chest. It's accompanied with the tweet "He won't let me go and I have to peeeeee!!"

      _Why can't I have that?_ His thought's are interrupted by a knock on the door and he hurriedly throws on a hoodie as he walks over to answer it. He chuckles a little as he straightens his clothes.  _I wonder if they actually sent the baddest bitch._

He opens the door, ready to be greeted with a bored looking teenager handing him a box of pizza and cheese sticks. What he gets instead is 100x better and he can't help but laugh behind his hands. A bored looking teenager squatting with his arms crossed and sunglasses on. The pizza box sits in front of him with the receipt on top, spelling out his request and in messy blue pen beneath it "We did"

     Hanamaki keeps laughing, trying to muffle his snorts behind his hands. "O-Oh my god don't move I'm taking a picture!!" He whips out his phone, still giggling, and takes a picture, tweeting it immediately. He's still giggling when the guy stands up. He glances at his face when he gives him the pizza and...  _Whoa what he's hot shIT_

 _"_ U-Uh thanks for actually doing it," he stutters, suddenly shy. The boy stuffs his hands in his pockets and shrugs. "Don't mention it, glad I could make such a pretty boy laugh," he says with a lazy smirk. The tips of Hanamaki's ears go a little red. _Pretty?! Cute boy thinks I'm pretty w h a t???_

"W-wha ?" Cute boy doesn't really reply to that as he continues. "Can I maybe get the pretty boy's number?" he asks slowly. Makki blinks at him for a moment before he widens his eyes a little and hurriedly get's his phone from his pocket. 

     " _Yes_!-- I mean, uh, sure if you want.." he mumbles awkwardly. He hands him his phone with an empty contact on the screen of him to fill out. Cute boy chuckles and fills it quickly. Hanamaki takes back his phone and looks at the name. _What a nice name...Pine tree..._ Matsukawa hands Makki his own phone and Makki gives him his number quickly. He puts his name as Makki and decides he should tell Matsukawa his full name for some reason.

     "My name is actually _Hana_ maki Takahiro, but people just call me Makki. Except for close friends...They call me Hiro. My mom calls me Taka though. I..don't know why I told you that..." he rambles. Matsukawa smiles.

     "Hana? Like a flower? That's pretty." 

     Hanamaki blushes a little more and smiles shyly down at his feet. "T-thanks.."

     Matsukawa smiles again and shoves his phone back in his pocket. "I'll, um. I'll text you?" he asks taking a small step backwards to start leaving.

     Hanamaki nods in response, smiling after him as he walks away. He shuts the door behind him and smiles brightly, taking his phone out to text Tooru.

 

 **peaches_and_CUM:** TOOORRUUUUU

 **peaches_and_CUM:** LOML

 **peaches_and_CUM:** DATER OF BARA-CHAN

 **peaches_and_CUM:** MY CRUSH IN EIGHTH GRADE

 **peaches_and_CUM:** BBBIIIEEEE

 

 **owoikawa_tooruwu:** W H A T ,,,do you want Hiro ,,,I was doing stuff

 

 **peaches_and_CUM** **:** that's not how u spell Iwa-chan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **owoikawa_tooruwu:** HIRO PLS

 **owoikawa_tooruwu:** actually tho whats up

 

 **peaches_and_CUM:** A CUTE BOY

 **peaches_and_CUM:** GAVE ME HIS NUMBER

 **peaches_and_CUM:** AND CALLED ME PRETTY

 

 **owoikawa_tooruwu:** THATS LIT AF MAKKI BOIIIII

 **owoikawa_tooruwu:** wait wait,,,,,,,

 **owoikawa_tooruwu:** pics or it didn't happen,,

 

 **peaches_and_CUM:** i posted one on twitter ;) _  
_

A minute passes before Tooru texts back.

 

 **owoikawa_tooruwu:** YOU GOT THE _PIZZA BOY'S_  NUMBER??

 

 **peaches_and_CUM:** YES!!!!!!!!

 **peaches_and_CUM:** AND HE SAID I WAS _P R E T T Y_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **owoikawa_tooruwu:** SUCC HIS DICC MAKKIII!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **peaches_and_CUM:** NOOOOOO !!!

 **peaches_and_CUM:** wait actually,,,,,,,,,,

 **peaches_and_CUM:** i might ;)

 

 **owoikawa_tooruwu:** stop with the winky faces

 **owoikawa_tooruwu:** and change ur fucking screen name

 **owoikawa_tooruwu:** I'll dye ur hair back to it's natural color while you're sleeping

 

 **peaches_and_CUM:** id like to see u try fucker ;)

 

     He laughs to himself as he eats a couple cheese sticks and a slice of the pizza. He yawns behind his hand, walking to his room to crash out on his bed after putting the rest of his food in the fridge. _I'll finish the essay tomorrow..._

 

* * *

      Three days later, Hanamaki is panicking over the essay again. This time, though, he has Tooru being useless by his side.

     "You're still intent on convincing the professor that Romeo and Juliet was written as a joke?" he asks as he plays with Peachy, feeding her little bits of food.

     He purses his lips and keeps typing. "It _was_ written as a joke. I've researched this to to death, I've found all the evidence. Listen, Tooru, Shakespeare is a fucking huge memer." Oikawa only laughs in reply.

     Hanamaki is three paragraphs in to the eighth page (only a little left now) before he huffs and turns to him. Tooru had been humming some random song and it was okay at first but now it was starting to irritate him. 

     "Tooru, buddy, pal, best friend, why don't you make yourself useful and order us a pizza? And, you know, _stop fucking humming_."

     Oikawa sticks his tongue out at him but grabs his phone anyway, paying no mind to the fake aggression. "What kind of pizza?" 

     Hanamaki shrugs. "The usual, thin crust, extra cheese." Oikawa nods and places the order quickly, draping his legs across Makki's lap as he scrolls through random social media.

     "Hey, did I tell you I found your pizza boy's instagram?"

     "His _name_ is Matsukawa and-- wait you found his instagram?"

     Oikawa hums. "Yep."

     "SPILL!!"

     Oikawa giggles behind his hand and dms him the account. Hanamaki takes a much needed break from his essay to look through it.

     "Aw what the hell." He pouts. "He's got a fucking parrot!! Do you know how fucking _cute_ that is? I am so offended." He huffs and continues scrolling. The tips of his ears go red as he admires one of his gym selfies. Oikawa peeks over the top of his screen and grins.

     "Nice abs."

     Hanamaki rolls his eyes. "You're taken and I've already called dibs."

     "Good point," he shrugs. "He's not my type anyway."

     "What's your type?"

     "Iwa-chan."

     They look at each other for a long, quiet moment. Tooru is the first to crack, snorting behind his hand before delving into a fit of laughter with Hanamaki not far behind him. They're doubled over as they laugh at the stupid joke, every now and then mumbling "it's not even funny" only to laugh even more. They're interrupted only by a knock on the door.

     "Pizza's here," Oikawa giggles, wiping his eyes as he stands. He looks through the peephole and turns back to Hanamaki with an excited smile. "It's the pizza boy," he whispers loudly.

     Hanamaki rolls his eyes and shoves him aside as he steps up to the door. "What are you, twelve?"

     "On a scale of one to ten," he winks.

     He rolls his eyes again. "Why did I ever have a crush on you oh my god." He opens the door and greets Matsukawa with a shy smile.

     Matsukawa smiles back and holds up the pizza for him. "Who's your friend?"

     Hanamaki glances at Oikawa, who looks way too excited about the conversation. "My four year old cousin. He's got that Benjamin Button's disease ya know?" He smiles in satisfaction at the indignant squawk that earns from Oikawa. 

     Matsukawa chuckles and runs his fingers through his hair when Hanamaki takes the box from him. "Sorry I didn't get the chance to text you much, I was really busy. But, um, I'm free Saturday? I-if you wanna do something..." he says a bit nervously.

     Hanamaki nods and smiles brighter. "I'd love to!"

     "O-okay, awesome," he grins. "I'll, uh, text you for real this time. With details I guess."

     Hanamaki nods again and shifts from one leg to the other, messing with the edges of cardboard in his hands. "Then I guess I'll, uh, I'll see you later then Mattsun," he grins before he closes the door. He waits a few minutes before his smile falters and he slouches against the door. _"Why did I call him that??"_

     Oikawa laughs behind his hand and takes the pizza from him. "Calm down, it was cute! You shouldn't worry so much Makki-chan!"

     Hanamaki rolls his eyes and flicks Oikawa's forehead. "Just eat the pizza, loser."

      _I wonder where we're gonna go_  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo if theres some grammar and spelling mistakes yall tell me bc im too lazy to actually read through this myself and find them,,,,,,,


	2. 4am Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is there so much texting in this story??? this was,,,,,,,, not planned  
> also this chapter ended up being really dialogue heavy oops  
> and as always, inform me of my spelling/grammar mistakes im too lazy to read through and catch them myself

     Hanamaki groans as the buzzing of his phone wakes him up. _Whomst the fuck is texting me at,_ he checks the time, _4am. What the fuck it is,,,,, saturday,,,,,_ He squints at the brightness of the screen as he reads the text.

 **pizza prince charming:** You said you were free saturday right?

_Mattsun???_

**peaches_and_CUM:**  yeah ? was it necessary to confirm this information at 4am??

 

 **pizza prince charming:** yes, yes it was

 **pizza prince charming:** look out ur window

    He throws a hoodie on over his thin t-shirt and walks to the window groggily. _I swear to god_ He opens his blinds to see Matsukawa waving at him below his apartment.

 **peaches_and_CUM:** why r u standing outside of my window

 

 **pizza prince charming:** bc we're gonna go on an adventure makki-chan!!!

 

 **peaches_and_CUM:** dont,,,,,,,,,,ever call me that again. I will assassinate you

 **peaches_and_CUM:** and where is this adventure

 

 **pizza prince charming:** its a surprise

 

 **peaches_and_CUM:** idk if i trust that,,,, what if ur just trying to murder me -_-

 

 **pizza prince charming:** well i brought you your favorite food

 

 **peaches_and_CUM:** how do you know my favorite food??

 

 **pizza prince charming:** i asked oikawa,,,,

     Hanamaki laughs a little behind his hand and walks over to his dresser to get dressed. He slips off his shirt and hoodie and replaces it with a plain gray chest binder instead.

 **peaches_and_CUM:** are we gonna be doing any strenuous exercise-ish activity and will we be out for more than eight hours?

 

 **pizza prince charming:** hopefully not because im lazy and possibly? but that depends on how our date goes i guess

 **pizza prince charming:** why?

     Hanamaki grabs a bag and shoves a sports bra in it along with his phone charger, headphones and journal.

 **peaches_and_CUM:** no reason dw about it

 

 **pizza prince charming:** r u coming down or what?

     Hanamaki tugs on the first t-shirt he grabs. A plain light gray shirt with black lining the collar and sleeves. He trades his sleeping shorts for dark gray overalls. He texts Matsukawa as he struggles to step into his shoes.

 **peaches_and_CUM:** patience my sweet summer child

 

 **pizza prince charming:** i was born in march

 

 **peaches_and_CUM:** my sweet spring child

 

     Hanamaki ignores the rest of the texts he gets from him as he gathers more of his necessary things in a peach colored backpack. He brushes his teeth quickly and makes sure he can't see the binder through, or peeking out of, his shirt before he leaves. He locks the door behind him and hurries down the stairs, greeting Matsukawa with a small smile outside.

     "So you brought my favorite food?"

     "Cream-puffs, right?" He holds up the bag for him, looking a little unsure about this decision. Hanamaki snatches it from him and shoves one in his mouth, grinning happily. Matsukawa smiles in amusement.

     "So why are we going on an adventure at four in the morning?" he says around his mouthful of food, already grabbing for the next one.  

     Matsukawa shrugs. "I'm a cheap college student that makes minimum wage as a pizza boy. And this date will cost me nothing at all." He picks up a bike lying a little ways away from him. There's a little seat on the back that Hanamaki raises an eyebrow at.

     "That....clarifies nothing," he says instead of asking about it. 

     Matsukawa rolls his eyes. "Just get on the bike and you'll find out." He pauses to scratch at the back of his neck. "Sorry, I, uh, don't have a car. Like I said, broke college student. Can't really afford one of those. But uh..." He gestures towards the bike and laughs a little as he bows. "I will be your personal chauffeur on this lovely and very _very_ old bicycle. Hopefully, it does not rain."

     Hanamaki laughs into his hand at that. "Practically a limousine."

     Matsukawa stands up straight again and nods his head with that lazy smirk. "Precisely."

     Hanamaki gives in and sits on the little seat with his back to Matsukawa's. "Fine, fine. I _guess_ I trust you. For now..."

     "Good. It'll be worth it....I hope so at least. I'll be kinda embarrassed if it's not."

     Hanamaki hums in response and watches the scenery of the busy city move past them as Matsukawa gets on and starts to pedal. Even in the early hours of the morning, when the sun isn't even awake yet, the city hums with life. Cars rush down the street in a hurry to get to far away jobs. Lights blink on in windows of the insomniacs that are too awake to even try to sleep. Hanamaki can definitely relate. He feels sleepy as he watches buildings start to get further away from each other, and the city noise starts to quiet as they move into the more rural area. His eyes feel heavy as he leans against Matsukawa. They turn a corner onto a dirt road leading to a warm and homey looking house. Hanamaki tilts his head a little in question.

     "Your house?" Hanamaki asks as they hop off the bike. He punctuates the sentence with a yawn.

     "My parents'," he clarifies and leans the bike against the side of the little house. "We're gonna have to be kinda quiet on the way up to my room though.."

      _His room ?_ Hanamaki thinks worriedly.

     "You worry too much," Mattsun comments with the breath of a laugh as he grabs Makki's hand and leads them inside, tiptoeing up the stairs and into his room.

     "So I've been told," Makki mumbles as they reach the top. Matsukawa shrugs and opens the door slowly, cringing at every noise the old hinges make. He ushers Makki inside and closes it behind him. He's quiet as he opens the window, pulling up the blinds and tying the string to the leg of his desk. He turns and grins at Hanamaki before he climbs out of it. His shirt rides up a little as he pulls himself up to the roof above it and Hanamaki blushes at the view. The deep v line and thin trail of hair disappearing into the joggers hanging low on his hips are doing things to Hanamaki, bad for his health. For once, he's almost glad he doesn't have a dick. Getting a boner right now would be incredibly awkward.  _Fuck,,,, I'm so gay..._

     Hanamaki stares at the window even after Matsukawa has moved from his sight, still caught up in his thoughts. He jumps when Matsukawa's face appears again. Upside down with his hair falling around his head in a sort of halo of incredibly soft looking curls. _I wanna touch... Wonder if he'd let me run my hands through it..._

     "Hurry up or you're gonna miss it!" he says quietly.

      _Miss what?_ Hanamaki wants to ask, but climbs out of the window anyway. Matsukawa offers a hand to pull him up and Hanamaki takes it gratefully, sitting next to him with his legs splayed out in front of him. "Now what?"

     Matsukawa smiles and pokes Hanamaki's cheek, pushing him to look in front of him instead. Hanamaki can't help way his eyes widen from their usual apathetic expression. The way is lips part. The way his breath hitches and he leans forwards on his hands, as if it would get him closer to the heavenly scene. 

     The sun rises slowly over the horizon in front of them, painting the sky in brilliant colors that change if you look away for even a second. He watches as the colors turn from vibrant oranges and deep purples to light pinks and subtle gold, continuously shifting as the sun bids farewell to the night sky. Hanamaki remembers reading somewhere that sunsets and sunrises were the sun's gifts to the moon, to declare her undying love for her. The moon gave her pictures outlined in stars in return. He liked that book, but couldn't tell you the name of it even if he wanted to. 

     " _Holy shit_ ," he whispers in awe. Matsukawa smiles and ignores the beautiful sunrise to watch Hanamaki's reactions instead. Equally as beautiful, if not even more, in his humble opinion.

     "Pretty," he mumbles aloud.

     "It is," Hanamaki says obliviously. Matsukawa laughs under his breath.

     They stay like that until the sun is all the way up. After a while Mattsun returns his gaze to the sunrise instead, leaning his head in his hand with a pleased smile. He yawns, the effort of waking up so early finally catching up with him. Hanamaki glances at him and raises a brow.

     "Tired?"

     Matsukawa smiles lazily. "Maybe."

     "That's what you get for waking up at ass o'clock in the morning," he smirks.

     "So are you saying it wasn't worth it?" he asks with a knowing grin.

     Hanamaki huffs and turns away from. "It _was_ pretty cool."

     "Best date you've ever been on?" He wiggles his eyebrows and Hanamaki rolls his eyes, flicking his ear.

     "I guess," he laughs. "Don't really have anything to compare it too though. Seeing as I've never actually _been_ on a date. Unless you count that time I went to the roller skating rink with Tooru when we were twelve and we held hands..."

     Matsukawa blinks. "First of all, that's fucking adorable. Second. Have you really never been on a date?"

     He shrugs. "No one ever really liked me enough to date me... I'm not very interesting to be honest.." He scratches at his wrist, a habit he'd picked up in middle school and never really dropped. The reason he'd picked it up in the first place was kind of fucked up, but that was part of his Tragic Anime Backstory and we won't get into that now. "I'm just, that kid with pink hair and stupid puns I guess."

     Matsukawa frowns. "Well, _I_ think you're interesting. And I intend to know everything I can about you."

     Hanamaki looks at him and frowns as well. "Everything, huh?" _What_ _if he doesn't like what he finds out?_ he thinks nervously. _What if he doesn't like boys with features that are too soft? With hair that's pink? With hips that are too wide, a waist that's too narrow, legs too long, chests too...evident? Boys that aren't_ really _boys..?_ "What if you don't like what you find out?"

     Matsukawa furrows his brows at the question. "What do you mean?"

     "W-what if you, what if you find out something that you...don't like?"

     Matsukawa blinks at him boredly before he huffs and flicks him in the forehead. Hanamaki yelps in surprise, rubbing at the spot. "Wha-? W-what was that for?" Matsukawa smiles in amusement. 

     "I told you, you worry too much 'Hiro."

     Hanamaki pouts but says nothing.

     "Why don't we trade a fact for a fact then? You tell me something about you, and I'll tell you something about me?"

     Hanamaki thinks about it for a moment before he shrugs and nods. "Yeah, o-okay. But can we go inside first? I'm kinda cold.."

     Matsukawa chuckles. "Of course. Do you need help getting down?"

     Hanamaki looks down over the edge of the roof and nods again. Matsukawa climbs down into the window, holding his hands out to help Hanamaki. Hanamaki climbs down slowly and Matsukawa grabs him by the waist, hoisting him through the window and back onto the ground with ease. 

     "Do you want me to go first?" he asks as he sits with his legs criss-crossed on the bed, leaning his back against the wall. Hanamaki sits next to him with another nod and Mattsun hums in thought. 

     "I have a very pretty cockatoo that curses me out anytime I drop anything. He calls me a whore if I don't tell him he's a pretty bird and enjoys giving me heart attacks by imitating the fire alarm when I'm cooking."

     Hanamaki giggles behind his hand. He knew about the bird from his instagram stalking, but the fact that it cursed him out was new. "Really?" Matsukawa nods with a chuckle.

     "You're turn."

     "I have a cinnamon ferret that likes to share my shirts with me. She also really likes chicken nuggets and steals mine when I'm not looking."

     "You have a ferret?"

     "Her name is Peachy," he shrugs.

     "That's adorable."

     He rolls his eyes and bumps their shoulders together. "It's your turn idiot."

     "Ah, okay, umm. Oh! One time, in like eighth grade, I accidentally dyed my hair blue."

     "I dyed mine neon pink on purpose in ninth grade," he laughs. 

     "Oh my god I need to see those pictures."

     Hanamaki chuckles behind his hand. "Maybe some other time."

     Matsukawa huffs and tries to think of another fact. "I twisted my ankle the first time I ever had sex."

     Hanamaki laughs again. "I've never had sex. But I don't think I could manage twisting my ankle?? How did _you_ manage that?"

     Matsukawa laughs and shrugs. "I was trying to do something I saw in a porno. It didn't work, but it went pretty smoothly anyway." He pauses and seems to think about something. "You've never had sex before?"

     Hanamaki blushes a little in embarrassment and scratches at his wrist again. "Is...that a problem?"

     "No, just, interesting I guess." He pauses for a moment and runs his fingers through his hair. "Is there any particular reason why...?" Matsukawa looks like he regrets the question as soon as he asks it.

     Hanamaki goes as pink as his hair and turns away. "Well I...I don't really like to, think about what goes on down there to be honest..."

     "Are you asexual?" he asks curiously.

     Hanamaki shakes his head. "No, I just," he trails off and shrugs instead. Matsukawa just nods, deciding not to push him to talk about something he doesn't want to. Hanamaki yawns behind his hand.

     "Wanna take a nap?" Matsukawa asks, nudging him with his shoulder. 

     Hanamaki rubs his eyes and nods a little. "Mm, yeah... Where's your bathroom?"

     "Down the hall on the left." 

     He nods again and grabs his bag. He locks the door behind him and takes off the binder as quick as he can manage, replacing it with the sports bra and stuffing it into his bag. He puts the shirt back on and pouts at his overalls. He looks at himself in the mirror, squinting at his reflection. His chest is a little bigger without the binder on, but it's not... _too_ noticeable. Hopefully... He looks down at the overalls, holding the straps in his hands. _I don't wanna sleep in these..._ He walks back to Mattsun with only one of the straps on. "Hey do you have some sweatpants or something I can borrow?"

     Mattsun waves his hand dismissively from where he's kicking off his pants on the bed, leaving him in the loose t-shirt and boxer briefs. "Just sleep in your boxers, I don't care."

     Hanamaki frowns. _But I didn't wear boxers today..._ "I'd...rather not," he mumbles.

     Matsukawa glances up at him and shrugs, pointing to one of the bottom drawers of his dresser. "There should be some in there."

    Hanamaki nods and goes through the drawer he assumes is the right one. He changes in the bathroom before coming back and joining Matsukawa under the covers.

     Matsukawa smiles at him, laying close to the wall to give Hanamaki however much room he needs. "Did you really enjoy this date? Even though I woke you up at four in the morning?"

     Hanamaki huffs a laugh and nods, hiding half his face into the pillow as he gives a crooked smile. "Yeah...It was really fun."

     Matsukawa hums in satisfaction and closes his eyes, slowing his breathing as he tries to fall asleep. He doesn't have to try very hard.

     Hanamaki watches him for a moment before closing his eyes as well. He falls asleep soon after, lulled by the foresty scent that surrounds him. Maybe he'll ask Matsukawa what kind of cologne he uses, because it smells _heavenly_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all feel free to like request stuff i should add to this bc honestly,,,,i dont really know what im doing and im winging this entire thing  
> i know like,,,stuff I want to be in the fic but idk how to stick to a plot  
> im just good at describing things im terrible at plot  
> and also i want this to be sort of slowburn but like  
> also I want them to smooch as soon as possible  
> but i will refrain for the sake of torturing everyone, including myself uwu  
> also u kids should follow me on insta @peachy.takahiro i draw makki a lot


	3. Anxiety is an incredible inconvenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaki has to leave  
> oikawa and hanamaki are the best friends in the world  
> mattsun is the best and there's (possibly) a second date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long,,,,except that I'm not bc u signed up for this and im terrible  
> anyway i hope you like it
> 
> makki has a mild panic attack (and sorry if i wrote it inaccurately, i don't really know how to describe them but i tried my best to just write down what it felt like when i had them ig)  
> it starts right at the beginning at "i have to leave" and ends at around "eventually, his breathing does even out again..."
> 
> and also, for like background info i guess, I have a headcanon that makki had a big stutter as a kid and that he sorta grew out of it but he gets it back when he gets too emotional  
> and also this is an au where hanamaki and oikawa are childhood friends instead of iwaizumi  
> i guess they met iwaizumi in college
> 
> as for text names,, hanamaki changes everyones names in his contacts to smthn stupid  
> and theres some spoilers for the book the strange and beautiful sorrows of ava lavender so if you wanna avoid those skip past the paragraph after "Mm yeah? What's it about?" and u should be good

Hanamaki wakes up  lazily. He keeps his eyes closed for a moment, not quite awake enough to open them. Matsukawa's arms have ended up around his waist and their legs are tangled together. He opens his eyes slowly to be met with Matsukawa's peacfully sleeping face. They've moved closer together during their nap, and now their chests are pressed together. The realization makes Hanamaki's breath hitch and his eyes widen. He can feel how flat Mattsun is and how very _not flat_ his own chest is and he kind of wants to scream.

 

_I have to leave._

 

He carefully, shakily removes himself from Matsukawa's hold. He needs to go home, he can feel the anxiety crawling up his spine. His throat tightens and his eyes burn. He's glaring at the ground as he gets out of the bed, scribbling some half-assed excuse on a note. His handwriting is shaky and uneven as he writes with trembling fingers. He doesn't even bother changing his pants, just stuffs the overalls into his bag and  sneaks out as  quietly  as he can. He texts Tooru as he grips his hair and tiptoes down the stairs. He feels bad about leaving for only a moment before anxiety catches up to him again and he has the overwhelming desire to _get away._

He had to leave, needed to leave before he had a full blown panic attack with nothing and no one to calm him down. He's tiptoeing as fast as he can out of the cute little house. His breathing is getting harder, faster. He wants it to stop. He almost sobs once he's out the door, can feel the sharp sting of panicky tears behind his eyes. He's walking quickly down the dirt road. He kind of wants to run, but he doesn't have the energy for that. He digs fingers into his scalp, pulling at his hair.

_I thought it would be fine but it wasn't. God it's not even that big of a deal! Just tell him and it will be_  fine!

He smothers a sob with his hand and squeezes his eyes shut.

_I can't do that. I can't handle it. I can't handle anything, I'm so fucking_  useless. _I'm not ready for this, I need to leave. I have to get away._

"Takahiro," Oikawa says. He sounded scared. Hanamaki had picked up on the third ring when he called. Tooru wasn't using a nickname... He only did that in serious situations. _I guess this is serious then_ , his mind supplies  unhelpfully . "Takahiro, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Hanamaki takes a deep breath as he slows his pace just a little. He takes a moment to gather his thoughts before he can speak. "He took me to his house..." he says slowly, in an almost whisper.

"Did he try anything?" Now he sounded close to angry.

Hanamaki would've smiled at his over protective friends had the situation been different. Iwaizumi must be close enough to hear the conversation because Hanamaki can hear the quiet _"I'll kill him"_ in the background. It almost makes him laugh.

He shakes his head, even though he knows they can't see him. "N-no, no he didn't try to make me do anything.. A-actually, he was... he was r-r-really sweet... H-he showed me the sunrise and b-bought me cream-puffs and t-then we took a nap..."

"Then what's the problem?"

He bites his lip and scratches at his wrist. "I'm... I'm s-scared Tooru... W-what if he doesn't, he doesn't l-l-like me anymore when I t-tell, tell, tell him? W-what if he's d-d-dis- _d-disgusted_? Tooru what if h-he, what if he, if he _h-hates_ me?" He hates that he's stuttering again. And he hates that he chokes on a sob. And that the tears have started falling and he can't fucking stop them. He just wants them to stop. _Why won't they stop?_

He sits down against the wall instead, hoping that it might calm him down some. He grips at his hair with his free hand, tugging the strands so hard it hurts. His chest heaves and he wants to pretend he's not crying but he can feel them in burning trails down his flushed cheeks.

"Hiro, where are you? We're gonna come get you."

Hanamaki stammers and chokes on another sob as he gives them the address. They tell him to stay on the phone so he does, dropping it between his legs and curling into himself. He circles his arms around his legs and buries his face into his knees, trying in vain to calm down. 

_This is so stupid. Why am I so god damn pathetic all the time?_

He muffles another sob with his hands.

_And I made my friends stop whatever they were doing to get me. They were probably  busy and I  just  _ had _to inconvenience them with my stupid problems_

He grips at his hair again and keeps his head between his knees. He stares at the ground, willing the tears to  just  _fucking stop it already._

_I wanna be normal, I don't wanna be like this anymore, I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop._

"Takahiro!" He can hear Tooru's voice, but it sounds like he's underwater. "Takahiro, sweetheart,  just  breathe, okay? It's okay, you're okay,  just  breathe." He feels arms wrap around him and he's pulled into someone's lap as they run their fingers through his hair. Somewhere amidst his panic stricken brain, he finds it comforting.

"C'mon, deep breaths you can do it. Remember how? In for five, hold for seven, out for five, c'mon Hiro do it with me."

His hand  is pressed  to Tooru's chest as he breaths. Hanamaki is still shaking as he tries to imitate him. _In for five... hold for seven... out for five...In for five, hold for seven, out for five..._ It lasts for what feels like hours. in reality, it was likely only a handful of minutes.

Eventually , his breathing does even out again, breathing like Tooru had told him. Still, he stays curled in Oikawa's arms, sniffling lightly as Oikawa pets his hair.

"I'm sorry," he says, curling in on himself again. There's an unspoken _for wasting your time_ that he's sure Oikawa can hear anyway.

Oikawa kisses him on the forehead, "You don't have to be sorry, Hiro. And you know it's never a waste of time to make sure you're okay..."

Hanamaki wraps his arms around him and sniffles into his chest. "You were probably busy..."

Oikawa shakes his head. "Nothing is more important than keeping you safe, Star Wars movie marathons can wait."

 

Hanamaki sniffles again and hugs him tighter. He probably would've called him a nerd if he wasn't coming down from a panic attack. "Can we go home now?" he says instead, quiet and sounding uncharacteristically fragile.

 

Oikawa nods and helps him to stand, guiding him into the car. "Do you want to stay with me and Iwa-chan?"

 

He nods a little, wiping at his face with the edge of his shirt.

 

Even though Oikawa and Iwaizumi were disgustingly infatuated with each other, they never made Hanamaki feel like the third wheel. If anything, they included him in all their sweet moments.

They all cuddled together during movies. Tooru is clingy, Hanamaki not-so-secretly craves affection, and Iwaizumi enjoys the warmth. They always kissed each other on the cheeks before they left for the day. Hanamaki was the first to do it, jokingly kissing Iwaizumi's cheek and wishing him a good day while he and Tooru had the day off. He'd always done it with Tooru. They were close, always had been, being childhood friends and all. They even told each other "I love you" whenever they could. Just because it was true, they all loved each other dearly. Some may think it's weird, to do such romantic, couple-y things with your friends... But to them it was their way of life. They couldn't imagine living any different.

"Do you want to watch The Little Mermaid?" Oikawa asks, running his fingers through Hanamaki's hair again.

 

Hanamaki nods again and hugs his knees to his chest as they start to drive away.

"Do you want me to text Mattsun so he doesn't worry?"

Another nod. Oikawa hums in response. They don't live far so they arrive soon, Oikawa holds Hanamaki's hand as they walk. Iwaizumi immediately lifts him in a crushing hug that has him smiling a little. He puts him down and ruffles his hair.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? What do you want, I'll get it," he says quickly, giving Hanamaki a once over. Hanamaki chuckles and sniffles as he shakes his head.

"No...I'm good... _mom_."

Iwaizumi huffs at that but he's smiling in amusement anyway. He shoves him towards the couch. Oikawa pouts.

"How come he gets to call you mom but I don't?"

"Cause you're annoying."

Oikawa pouts harder and Iwaizumi laughs as he kisses it off his lips. That seems to sedate him because he hums in satisfaction. Hanamaki rolls his eyes at the affection. Together, they smother him in a pile of blankets and pillows they find around their small apartment. Hanamaki smiles  as they huddle together and Iwaizumi puts on the movie.

 

__What did I do to deserve such wonderful friends..._ _

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**pizza prince charming:** y did u leave?? i thought we were having a good time :(

 

Hanamaki glances up from his book to where his phone vibrated on the table. He reads the message and scratches at his wrist before he replies.

 

**peaches_and_CUM:** sorry, it's personal

 

He doesn't explain any further. He sticks a bookmark into the spine to keep his page, not yet closing the book, when his phone vibrates once again.

 

**pizza prince charming:** oh that's okay

**pizza prince charming:** would you  possibly  want to try again? when we're both free?

 

He bites his lip as he texts him back.

 

**peaches_and_CUM:** would you mind if we made it a double date? its nothing to do with you,,,, but id rather not be alone..

 

**pizza prince charming:** nah that's fine, i dont mind at all

**pizza prince charming:** who else would be coming tho

 

**peaches_and_CUM:** my friend oikawa and his boyfriend iwaizumi

 

**pizza prince charming:** oikawa? the pretty one that i got your fav food from?

 

**peaches_and_CUM:** that would be him

 

**pizza prince charming:** is his boyfriend as pretty as you two?

**pizza prince charming:** like,,,,did you  just  so happen to form a pretty boy squad?

 

Hanamaki laughs a little, moving to lean against the arm rest of the couch as he holds his phone in front of him. The book lay forgotten on the table where his phone was once resting.

 

**peaches_and_CUM:** i guess so?

**peaches_and_CUM:** iwa-chan is indeed very beautiful

**peaches_and_CUM:** and taken

**peaches_and_CUM:**  for like,,,,,three years now,,,,

 

**pizza prince charming:** tragic,,,,,, i wanted to hit that

 

**peaches_and_CUM:** a modern day romeo and juliet

**peaches_and_CUM:** (even tho u haven't even seen him yet,,,)

 

**pizza prince charming:** alas, my tale is  truly  tragic

**pizza prince charming:** (i can imagine,, ive seen you and oikawa im basing it off of that)

 

Hanamaki rolls his eyes, but smiles anyway.  _What a dork..._

 

 

**peaches_and_CUM:** have you ever read it

**peaches_and_CUM:** romeo nd juliet?

 

He glances at his abandoned book again, the words of Romeo and Juliet seem to mock him as he sends the message.

 

**pizza prince charming:** nope

**pizza prince charming:** but ive watched gnomeo and juliet

**pizza prince charming:** does that count ?

 

He frowns in disappointment. _It's my favorite book though,,,_

 

**peaches_and_CUM:** it  absolutely  does not you uncultured _swine_

 

**pizza prince charming:** maybe  you should read it to me then pretty boy ;*

 

Hanamaki's ears go a little red at that, narrowing his eyes at the screen.

 

**peaches_and_CUM:** u stop that

 

 

**pizza prince charming:** what??

**pizza prince charming:** i am  merely  stating the facts

**pizza prince charming:** and the facts are that ur the prettiest boy in the world

 

**peaches_and_CUM** i cant handle this

 

**peaches_and_CUM:** god damn

**peaches_and_CUM:** cute bois

**peaches_and_CUM:** complimenting me n shit

**peaches_and_CUM:** its homophobic

 

**pizza prince charming:**?????

 

**peaches_and_CUM:** im gay and it annoys me

 

 

**pizza prince charming:** compliments annoy you?

 

 

**peaches_and_CUM:** yes

**peaches_and_CUM:** (no)

**peaches_and_CUM:** ((u can continue))

 

**pizza prince charming:** ((i planned on it))

 

He hides his smile in the overstuffed pillows. _Dang he's lowkey smooth as fuck._ He jumps in surprise when his phone starts ringing. The X-Files theme blasts from his speakers. He'd meant to set it as Oikawa's ringtone, but he did it wrong and made it his default ringtone. He can't  be bothered  to correct it. _Why is he calling me what the hell..._ Still, he answers anyway.

"Did you call to shower me in more compliments?" Hanamaki asks with a lazy smile when he picks up.

"Yes and no. Yes because, ya know, I _like_ showering you in compliments. You are very cute. But, no, because that wasn't the actual reason I called."

 "Then why did you call."

 

 "Because I like talking to you," he replies  casually. "And I might have accidentally pressed the call button..."

 

Hanamaki's ears go red again and he laughs a little. "Wow, I'm swooning," he says, every word dripping in sarcasm, though they did hold some truth. He sits up on the couch, finally closing the book that had been sitting (untouched) in his lap.

 

 "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I also wanted to ask you what your favorite book was."

 

 "Oh?"

 

 "Yeah. So what _is_ your favorite book, Makki?"

 

Hanamaki glances at his book again and considers lying. Considers telling him it was some other mainstream book. Not the book that everyone reads in high school. In the end, he decides against it and scratches his wrist as he tells him in a quiet voice, "Romeo and Juliet..."

Hanamaki hears Matsukawa hum  thoughtfully. Somehow he can tell he's smiling on the other end of the line. "What?" Hanamaki asks  anxiously .

"Nothing,  just, you know, the boy who requested a _pepe-roni pizza_ is into Shakespeare. It's interesting I guess."

"Well what's your favorite book?" he huffs.

 

"You promise you won't laugh if I tell you?"

"Depends on the book."

Matsukawa huffs before he replies. "I like Harry Potter.. Like, a lot actually."

Hanamaki raises an eyebrow as he stands and moves to the kitchen. "Oh my gosh,  really ? Do you know what house you're in?"

"No. Maybe.... Yes."

Hanamaki laughs a little as he searches through his cabinets for food. "That's amazing. What house is it?"

"Ravenclaw..."

"Isn't that for the _smart_ people?"

"You wound me, Makki."

 

Hanamaki laughs in response as he grabs a pack of instant ramen, crushing them with the heel of his hand.

"So Romeo is a Harry Potter nerd, huh? Do you have any merch? Like a scarf or something??" he asks  excitedly.

"No! I don't. And I told you _not_ to make fun of me what the hell?"

"Sorry," he chuckles. "It's incredibly endearing if that makes you feel better."

"Mhm... Anyway, so, what's your favorite genre? Romance?"

"No, actually, it's fantasy?" he says  sheepishly . "Realistic books don't particularly interest me I guess. Well, except for a few I guess."

"Like, wizards and warlocks? Death defying battles and stuff?"

Hanamaki chuckles. "More like fairies and unicorns, mermaids and such. Tamer stuff. I've always enjoyed Peter Pan. The Spiderwick Chronicles, too, even thought they're kinda short. Oh! And The Strange and Beautiful Sorrows of Ava Lavender. Tooru lent it to me once, it's one of my favorites."

"Mm, yeah? What's it about?"

Hanamaki smiles and begins to excitedly ramble about the book. "It's about this girl born with wings, but she's not an angel or anything, she just has wings. Her name is Ava, obviously I guess. And it like, tells all about her weird ancestry. All of her relatives are just like a little bit off you know what I mean? Like they're all not _quite_ normal? Her aunt turned herself into a bird to get a guy she liked who liked birds. She didn't get the guy and she died but I don't remember how. Her mom can lowkey predict the future but not really? Like she predicts it with omens I guess? Like if a broom falls it means rains coming. Not that specifically but something like that. Her grandmother was so sad after she thought her husband cheated on her that she literally disappeared. Oh, and they all died except her mom. And her mom sees the ghost of all her siblings but she never talks to them. Her brother was pretty and gay, I wish he hadn't died I liked him. A guy shot him in the face because he was gay and like, first of all,, How fucking rude?? They smooched and everything. I don't remember but I think they also maybe fucked. And they tell the history of the house they live in. A girl and her older bro lived there before. Her brother traveled a lot and would bring her lots of really cool gifts. And he always went all the way the fuck out for her birthday it was a literal damn festival for this bitch. She never aged though. She wanted to get baptized or something but the holy communion burst into flames when it touched her tongue and everyone was like "ooh Satan, yikes!" She didn't care though she just went back home. Her brother died on one of his travels and she goes to the balcony thing on the top of the roof and like jumps off, killing herself instantly because she couldn't live without her bro. Anyway, Ava, shes got a twin. He doesn't have wings like her but he's still pretty cool. He's autistic, I'm pretty sure, and he can talk to the ghosts. He talks to the pretty boy brother all the time. Pretty boy bro is hard to understand because his jaw got blown off but whatever. Ava's got these friends too, a girl and her bro. I didn't really care about the girl but I always liked the brother, he's got a stutter and he's so sweet I love him. Anyway the twin keeps repeating this riddle? And no one knows what the fuck he's talking about until it actually happens. There's some shit that goes down with her creepy religious neighbor. It's really messy and would probably trigger a good amount of people.. But then after she's all healed up from the experience she actually flies!! Throughout the whole book she couldn't actually fly with her wings but on the last page she does! At least that's what I got from it. But I think from some angles, it could also be seen as her committing suicide because of what she went through? Guess it just depends on how you interpret it."

Somewhere during his little rant, he filled the bowl with water and shoved it in the microwave.

"Sounds good," Matsukawa hums. Hanamaki can almost hear the smile in his voice.

Hanamaki chuckles nervously and scratches behind his head. "Sorry, I talked a lot about that. I... I kind of just spoiled the entire book... But I did leave _some_ parts out!" He pauses, remembers something, and frowns as he looks down at his lap, picking at a loose thread on his shirt. "You know, a lot of people tell me that it's.... too girly... To like books like that..."

"Well that's dumb." he replies  easily. "Who cares what kind of books you like? And who cares if they're girly anyway? The next time someone tells you that, you should slap them with the nearest book."

Hanamaki smiles a little and bites his lip. "Maybe I will," he laughs. "So, uh, w-when do you want to have that second date?" he asks after a bout of comfortable silence. 

Matsukawa hums in thought at the same time that Hanamaki's microwave yells at him to get the noodles.

 

"How about tomorrow?" he answers after a moment.

Hanamaki grabs the bowl  distractedly as he thinks about that. He immediately regrets it when it burns his hand. He hisses and nearly drops it in his haste to put it back down. He sticks his fingers in his mouth with an annoyed huff.

"You alright there Makki?" Matsukawa asks in mild concern.

Hanamaki holds the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he talks. He grabs the bowl with the sleeves of his sweater. "Yeah, yeah. Just peachy, don't worry about it. Uh, you said tomorrow?"

"I did," he answers simply.

"Where to?"

"Mm, how about a park?"

_He really  _ _likes being outside doesn't he? How cute.._  "That sounds fun... I'll check with Oikawa and Iwaizumi and text you later, yeah?"

"Sounds good."

Hanamaki smiles and stirs in the flavoring  distractedly . "Okay..I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Hopefully..."

His smile grows, and he's glad Mattsun isn't there to see it. He's never liked his smile. It was crooked, the left side stretching higher than the right and showing off the tooth he'd chipped in high school when he'd received a volleyball with his face. His eyes scrunch up in a way he thought was stupid looking and made him look high even though he wasn't. And it always brought out the roundness of his face, making him look sixteen instead of twenty-two. "Bye Mattsun.."

 

"Bye bye Hiro.."

Hanamaki doesn't stop smiling for the rest of the day. He sends a text to the group chat.

_**Message to group: big buff cream puffs** _

**peaches_and_CUM:** u guys free tomorrow?

 

**godzilla fucker:** why is that our group name now

 

**owoikawa_tooruwu** : ive learned not to question him,,,

 

**peaches_and_CUM:** answer my question losers

 

**owoikawa_tooruwu:** yeah we're free

**owoikawa_tooruwu:** whats up?

 

**peaches_and_CUM:** matsukawa wants to go on a second date but I didnt wanna go alone so i suggested a double date

 

**owoikawa_tooruwu:** oooooo!! that sounds so fun I've never gone on a double date before!

**owoikawa_tooruwu:** IWACHAN CAN WE PLS GO??????????

 

**godzilla fucker:** you are literally,,sitting in my lap,,,why are you asking me this over text in a groupchat

 

**owoikawa_tooruwu:** cause ೭੧(❛〜❛✿)੭೨

 

**peaches_and_CUM:** where do u even get all these emojis

 

**owoikawa_tooruwu:** ill never tell ✩꒳✩

 

**godzilla fucker:** anyway when's the date?

 

**peaches_and_CUM:** i wanted to be sure u guys would come before i thought about a time, what time do u guys wanna go

 

There's a delay to their messages so Hanamaki assumes they're discussing it.

 

**godzilla fucker:** 2 oclock?

 

**peaches_and_CUM:** sounds good to me ill go text mattsun

 

Hanamaki switches to Mattsun's contact. He remembers their conversation and smiles a little as he changes the name.

 

**peaches_and_CUM:** is two o'clock good?

 

**ravenclaw daddy:** sounds great, am i picking you up or would you rather come and get me?

 

**peaches_and_CUM:** it would probably be easier for them to just pick us both up in their car and then go to the park

**peaches_and_CUM:** ill text you for the address tomorrow when we're on our way

 

**ravenclaw daddy:** lit

 

Hanamaki smiles and spends the rest of the day fantasizing about their next date. Hopefully, it will be better than the last. He's determined not to mess it up this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler alert: matsukawa is a huge hp nerd  
> and he one hundred percent has a ravenclaw scarf  
> and shirt  
> and a wand  
> and socks  
> and he one hundred percent dressed as harry potter for halloween  
> multiple years


End file.
